Pain
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Kaminari has a mini meltdown during class. Eijiro wants to know what could be bad enough to push his sweet boyfriend to attack someone who isn't a villain? Well, he's going figure it out one way or another.


**ONE-SHOT:**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Just a little something that popped in my head for Kaminari. I love that kid, even though he didn't get a big debut in the anime yet, except for his trailer. I love this show so much already. This is based off of a story that happened to one of my female friends so I'm doing this because she asked me to. I thank her for the inspiration._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia nor any of the characters. All rights go to the original owners.**

 **Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Izuku stared at the sight in front of him in shock. Never, in all his quirkless life, did he expect to see his good friend, Kaminari Denki, cry so openly in front of the whole class.

Before the class could comprehend on what was happening, a huge volt of electricity shocked the entire school building. Eijiro's head snapped to attention as his iPod began switching music rapidly, he looked over to the source of the electrical overflow. The loudspeaker started screeching as the electricity powered it on. Soon, almost everything in the school was powered on and going haywire from the power overload.

"K-Kaminari-san!" Izuku and Ochoko cried out to the blond, hoping he would hear them and stop before Eijiro stopped them and stepped forward. Setting up his protective armor, the red head began to charge at the electricity quirk user.

"I'm sorry Kaminari!" He cried, slamming into the smaller body, sending it flying into a wall across the room.

Izuku moved to go and help the blond electrifier off the floor but, stopped when the other got back up on his own.

"I hate you!" He cried, tears still rolling down his face. "I hate you all!"

His body began sparking again as he began to charge for his next attack on the class.

"Quick," a student yelled. "Someone do something."

An idiotic kid, flipped one of the teachers switches to transport them to the flood zone. Everybody looked on in horror as the bottom of the floor opened up to let them free fall into the icy waters below.

"No! You idiot!" Eijiro cried out as his body crashed into the water. Soon after, more students and bodies were thrusted into the ice waters. The minute the charged blond hit the water, the students knew it was over for them. They all cried out as pain coursed through their bodies with the electricity feeling like an overwhelming fire.

"Kaminari's… going to fry…" Katsuki struggled to grind out. "Either _us_ … or his own… fucking _brain_ … first!"

"W-We have to… stop him…" Momo moaned in pain as she struggled to think of something to create, anything to redirect the flow of electricity.

"I… have an Idea…" Izuku whispered as he removed his school blazer.

He tossed it to Momo, who caught it, with a confused look on her face at first. She soon understood his plan and began to move to the best of her abilities.

Using her creation quirk, she began weaving something from the material and began to make more things from the vest into something much bigger and another item much smaller. When it was time to throw the plan into action, she began yelling orders to the classmates still able to move or that was flying above the water.

Slowly, everything fell into place. Tsuyui took one of her creations and swam to the post she was assigned to wait at, while Katsuki took her second creation and swam a good distance from the out of control electric user before kindling an explosion and threw the creation in Kaminari's direction, it turned out to be a net. The net opened and trapped the students inside. Soon, other students began to move the net until it was completely wrapped around Kaminari and Kaminari alone.

"Good." Izuku said as Katsuki pulled him up and out of the water and into the second invention of Momo's which happened to be a lifeboat for the students. "Now, what?"

"Now, we just let him feel how we feel and drain himself." She grinned.

The class looked confused, before the net glowed and soon it was sending backlashes of the electricity to Kaminari. Soon, the torture of watching their classmate hurt himself came to an end as he finally short circuited. Tentatively, students began to gather around the blond hero in-training.

"So…" Katsuki said crouching in front of the captured blond. "Someone want to explain just what the **fuck** happened?"

The remaining students looked from one another, trading glances of caution to felt rage flare up in him. There was no way, that Kaminari would just explode without prompting from someone else, and even then it wouldn't have been such a violent reaction.

"Maybe," a student began shrugging his shoulders in a non caring way. "He was just having a bad day and decided to take it out on us?"

Momo scoffed, while Tsuyui gave him the blank idiot look as she tilted her head to the side, long black hair and frog like tongue following the movement.

"Are you stupid?" She questioned at last. "Kaminari-kun, is really laid-back and cool. Little jokes wouldn't get to him." The student looked down shuffling his feet uncomfortably, noticing this, Izuku narrowed his emerald green eyes and stepped closer to the student.

"What are you hiding?" He asked looking directly at the student. The student glared right back at Izuku, who for his credit, didn't flinch or back down.

"I didn't do anything." The student, Sato, yelled, getting into the little Deku's personal space bubble as he picked the smaller teen up by his shirt collar. "Do you hear me? I didn't do anything!"

Despite his obvious fear, Izuku shakily pushed the other away as Katsuki moved forward, a warning growl tearing from his throat as he looked at the student. Todoroki also took a step forward, his cold and hot quirk slowly taking effect.

"You did something but," Izuku said, balling his fists up and squaring his feet to keep his courage up. "What did you say, is what I know."

The student ran forward suddenly gripping Izuku up by shirt again.

"Shut up!" Sato yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about! He deserved everything!"

What happened next, was blur and a guess to anyone around them. Izuku flipped the taller student over his shoulder, so the larger body hit the concrete and in that instant, Momo ran forward and tied the hysterical student up. Sato, now bounded and helpless struggled futilely.

"What did you do to Kaminari-san?" Izuku questioned, glaring at the suspect angrily. Before anyone could answer, they heard drunken giggles emerging from the aforementioned blond.

"Heehee…" He giggled quietly.

"Tch…" Katsuki said crossing his arms over his chest. "As if he needed to fry his brain anymore than it was already."

"Denki…!" Kirishima yelped running over to the giggling blond boy. His boyfriend giggled again before yawning quietly. He happily leaned into his boyfriend's warm embrace.

"He's tired and in no condition to go to class or the principle to tell us anything." Momo said looking at the aforementioned student.

"His brains probably fried beyond use by now." Todoroki muttered, as he roughly dried Izuku's hair as the boy whined from the rough treatment but, didn't try to stop the stoic boy.

"I'm taking him to Medical Girl," Eijiro said. "And, we'll have some sort of trial to decide what happened and what to do."

With that said, he lifted Kaminari up with no struggle from said boy. It was obvious from his face that the boy was fading away from consciousness with every passing second.

' _Don't worry Denki,'_ He thought hugging the sleeping boy closer slightly. ' _I will find out what happened. I promise.'_

* * *

The class now stood silently, waiting for news on what they had always thought was their happy classmate. The door opened slightly, and Medical Girl came out looking worse for wear.

"Well," She sighed wiping sweat from her forehead. "You saved his brain just in the nick of time. Any longer, and his wattages would have short circuited every last part of his brain, leaving nothing but mush."

"How is he?" Izuku asked from in between Katsuki and Todoroki.

"He's still disoriented and lacking certain parts of his personality." She explained, looking down at her clipboard. "His face will look blank for a little while but, he stopped giggling like a schoolgirl and has fixed his face from one of a dumbass to a monotone one."

The class peeked into the nurse's office quietly, seeing Kaminari's usually stupidly happy face, was replaced by a tired, almost relaxed, sort of face. He was quietly looking outside of the window, leaning against the fluffy pillows. Eijiro winced slightly at the blank look on his lovers face. As he stared at the smaller male he noticed small bolts of electricity running up and down the pale body.

"Aftershocks are still running through his body." Medical Girl stated as if she read his mind. "If he gets too startled or upset, scared even, I'm afraid he might go into shock."

"S-Shock?!" Momo whispered, hand flying to cover her mouth. "A-As in…?"

"A coma, yet…" The older hero confirmed with a nod of her head. "It might lead straight to…"

The words lingered in the air as everyone turned to look at one another. They were all shocked to say the least, someone their age, with a dream to become a superhero just like them, so close to death. From something that could have been happening in front of them.

"On another note…" they heard Aizawa-sensei's voice from behind them. "What on Earth happened?"

"That's what I wanna know." Eijiro growled, turning to glare at the still tied up student, who shuffled uneasily under his intense gaze, looking both ways for an escape way. "So, spill."

"W-Well…" Sato said looking down. "A few days ago."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Last Tuesday 1:00 - 1:15 PM:**_

" _Hey, Kaminari," The blond looked up, as he lightly used his electrification quirk to turn off his mp3 player. "Can I talk to you in private for a sec?"_

" _Sure," He grinned his overly happy smile at the other. "No prob, Sato."_

…

" _So, what's up?" Kaminari asked once they made it to an empty school hallway._

" _Will you go out with me?" The other student blurted out, loving the red flush that flooded over the peachy skin on the others cheeks._

" _I-I'm sorry," Kaminari murmured, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I can't… I'm in a serious relationship."_

 _Sato felt rage fill him and before he could stop himself, his fist flew out and punched the smaller teen across the face. He, accidentally, used his super strength quirk. The defenseless boy smacked into the wall as his body landed on the floor, crumpling into a small heap. Unmoving._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"I took him to Medical Girl afterwards," He finished, as they untied him, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "When he woke up, he claimed he didn't remember what happened."

"So, that's why he couldn't remember a lot for the whole weak." Eijiro said, his quirk hardening around his hands again.

"But, that doesn't explain today's freak out…" Tsuyui pointed out, head tilted. "Like I said before, he's pretty relaxed, ribbit."

The question, caused Sato grimaced slightly, and unfortunately, Izuku picked up on it with narrowed eyes.

"What else happened?" He asked kneeling in front of the other student. "What aren't you telling us?"

Sato looked away, Izuku closed his eyes before standing while sighing albeit a bit sadly.

"I guess I'll have to leave this to Kacchan and Todoroki-kun." He said turning around and beginning to walk away. "I guess it can't be helped."

Sato paled considerably as he stared at the two powerhouse students who looked more like demons at this moment.

"W-Wait, Midoriya." Sato cried scrambling after Izuku's retreating form. "I-I'll talk."

The little Deku turned around with a sunny smile.

"Glad you see it my way." He beamed down at the tricked student with glee. "Eh? Kacchan? Todoroki-kun? What's the matter?"

Katsuki's nose was bleeding profusely and Todoroki's calm face had broken out into a bright red as he turned away from the little Deku.

"Nothing." They both muttered before turning to send one another a glare.

"Well…" Sato said nervously. "I ended up telling my big bro about what went down between me and Kaminari."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Saturday 12:00 - 12:30 PM:**_

 _Sato sighed as he sat in his room depressedly. After being rejected by Kaminari, he'd told his brother all about how he felt like utter shit, since the boy didn't want to date him, even though he was one of the richest and most popular kids in school._

 _It had hurt his pride more than anything._

 _The brown haired boy was about to go back to sleep when his phone went off. His big bro was calling him. Slightly confused (Why call? They live together…), he picked the phone up and answered._

" _Come to the backyard," His brother started, smugness crystal clear in his voice. "I have a surprise that you're going to love." Sato interested now, sat up and began putting clothes on so he could go see what was going on._

…

 _When he made his way to the backyard, Sato felt his pants tighten considerably at the sight before him. Kaminari was, what looked like from his perspective drugged, on his knees, with some guy thrusting into his mouth, Sato's brother thrusted into the pale ass and a final guy getting a hand job, as the blond squeaked, moaned and yelped quietly with tears running down his flushed face. The guy pulled out of Kaminari's mouth so his big brother could show him something else, apparently._

" _Here," He said grinning as he lifted Kaminari enough to lean on his chest and spread his long pale legs. "We used Jirou's quirk to manipulate his body cells and structure to give him a pussy. Now, he'll know what he's missing."_

 _Sato blinked as sweat ran down his face and a manic grin grew on his face._

" _That's right," He mumbled crazily. "It's his fault anyway."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"That's right!" Sato yelled at Izuku's face. "That's why what happened this morning happened! It was his fault!"

The rest of the class looked sick to their stomachs as he continued to relay what happened this morning.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Monday, 8:00 AM**_

" _So, how did it feel to be my bitch all weekend?" Sato said grinning like a maniac as Kaminari eyes watered. "Did you see what you were missing yet, slut?"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

The room grew quiet as everyone processed the information. Some girls looked close to tears, while the tougher girls glared at Sato. Izuku's eyes were wide in horror as he stared at what used to be his classmate. Now, all he saw was a monster. Katsuki glared at him, as both him and Todoroki shielded Izuku from the, (in their minds.) rouge student.

Eijiro saw red. With a cry of utter rage, he ran across the room at the ex-hero and punched him across the face with a fearsome kind of strength. The teen, with a startled cry flew and hit a few desk before laying still on the floor, unmoving.

"At least, we found out what happened." Aizawa said, glaring at Sato's unmoving form. "And, I have one more favor to ask of you children." The class looked at him, confusion clear in their eyes as they waited for their sensei to continue.

"I need one of you to stay with Kaminari-kun." He clarified. "I don't know when he'll go back to being normal but, when he does, I don't want him being alone and confused."

Immediately, Eijiro's hand flew up into the air and not one person in the class dared to object.

* * *

When Kaminari's sense did return to him, a few days later, he noticed that Eijiro was the only one with him in the infirmary.

"What…" He paused and tried clearing his throat. It was hoarse, dry and hurt like hell. "W-What happened?"

Everything was pretty foggy. From his memory to the thoughts and even his vision was kind of foggy. It hurt to even try and remember his own name.

"You had a meltdown." The redhead said giving him the short version. He didn't need to know the full version yet. Not until he felt ready to know it again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, a single tear falling from one golden iris. "I'm sorry Eijiro."

The redhead stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression at first. For the past week, he'd seen a monotone look on that beautiful face and the one expression he'd been praying to see was the first one he wanted to see on his face was a smile. Not tears.

"Enough." He said quietly. "Please… just hear me out…"

The blond looked up as Eijiro's larger hand traced the black lightning streak in his hair, with a fond look on his usually rough features. Noticing he had the younger teens attention, the older male continued.

"I don't care about anything but, you." He murmured quietly. "I just wanna see you smile. So, can I see that smile that sparks my heart shooting sparks at the 100-wattage mark?"

And, to grant his wish thankfully, Kaminari gave him his heart-stopping smile, albeit a bit watery making him smile as well.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, it's finally finished. 14210 not counting the spaces. This is my first story for Boku no Hero Academia story done. Liked it? Please Comment. Loved it? Comment and Favorite. Want more? Follow/Subscribe to me._


End file.
